


Stranger Things 3

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A possible season three.The party finds a young girl in the woods one day and deciders to take her in, they then discover she is more than what meets the eye.





	1. Runaway

_The girl watched from her hiding place as the van picked up and drove away._

_"Noooo!" She tried to scream, but no sound came out._

 ...

She shot up in her bed, panting heavily.

No. No. No.

She got up and raced down the stairs, creeping towards her fathers bedroom.

She cracked the door open and could see her father's face illuminated by the silver moonlight.

"I'm Sorry." she whispered, closing the door and making her way back up the stairs.

She climbed to the top of her closet, grabbing a pink duffel bag.

She packed it with clothes, a extra pair of shoes, two blankets, granola bars, apples, pears, and water, as well as a small bag filled with coals, a box of matches, a flashlight, a one hundred dollar bill from her father's wallet, a heavy coat, a sleeping bag, as well as tent and tarp.

With that, the small girl slipped out into the cold night.

The eight year old ran, through woods, across parks, and over hills.

When she was finally far away from her home, her sat down under a tree on a deep forest and began to take deep breaths.

She pulled the tent out and after a few minutes, was able to set it up.

She took out her sleeping bag and put it in the tent. She tuned her flashlight on and slid it next to the sleeping bag.

She didn't dare build a fire, it was to dangerous.

She knew the Bad Men were out there, and it was only a matter of time before they found her.

She climbed inside her tent and into the sleeping bag.

As Zoey Price closed her eyes, she stared at the small tattoo embedded in her skin.

_012._


	2. Discovery

The party laughed as they played The Game Of Life.

El was defiantly cheating, but didn't all bankers cheat?

Then they heard something outside.

A rustling in the leaves, the sound of dead November leaves crunching under someone's feet.

That's weird. Hopper was at work and they were all inside.

They crept to the window and peered through the gaps in the blinds.

They could vaguely see a person.

She was small, blonde?

She looked about eight or nine.

She looked up at them and they ducked.

Shit. She was coming closer.

"We might as well go talk to her." Max spoke.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go" El said and the six made their way outside.

She looked shocked when they came out.

They stood on the porch watching her.

She had a pink duffel bag in hr hands and was wearing a blue jacket with a purple long-sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans, and black combat boots.

She looked scared.

She just stared at the. and they stared back.

"Who are you?" She asked, taking a step closer.

"I'm Mike." Mike said.

"And this is Lucas, Will, Dustin, Max, and El." he said.

"HI." she said.

"What's your name?" Max asked.

She looked hesitant.

"Zoey..." she spoke quietly.

She took another step forward.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked.

"I ran away..." Zoey looked at the ground as if the dead leaves were the most interesting thing in the world.

El came down the steps walking towards her.

Zoey took another step.

"Stop!" everyone screamed.

Zoey looked up, scared.

"Look." El pointed down at the trip wire that surrounded the cabin.

"Step over it." She said.

Zoey took a hesitant step over the wire.

El reached out and took the little girl's wrist, the other came over.

Zoey immediately pulled away when she saw El reaching.

El stayed silent.

Instead El flipped over her own wrist, showing the numbers to Zoey. _011_. Zoey gasped.

Max came up behind her and flipped hers over. _010._

El was shocked by her best friend. All along she had been just like her.

Zoey reached her own wrist out to the girls, _012._

"Sisters." El whispered.

"Okay. Sure." Max giggled.

"So that means there are other labs?" El said.

"Yeah, but one numbering system." Max responded.

"Wow, they are screwed up." El laughed.

"Yeah." Max said. the two girls turned to Zoey.\

"What's your power?" they asked.

"Fire." the girl mumbled.

"Pyrokinesis?" Max asked.

The little girl nodded.

'You?" she asked.

"Telekinesis." El said.

"Electokinesis." Max said.

"What's that?" Zoey asked.

"The ability to manipulate electrical currents." Max said.

"Are there others like us? If not, the Bad Men don't know how numbers work." Zoey asked

El laughed.

"Yes there are, her name is Kali, but there are other out there we haven't found yet."

"What number is she?" Zoey asked.

"008."

"You wanna go inside, it's cold out here." Max said.

"Sure, come on."

With that, everyone went back inside, and the boys were utterly SHOOK.

 


End file.
